


Girls Night

by Boffin1710



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, Friendship, Gen, Girls' Night Out, Male-Female Friendship, Pizza, QB-Q10, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts), [00QEros (Dassandre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts).



 

Q’s personal mobile vibrated in his trousers pocket… repeatedly… in the middle of trying to root out of their system a firewall intrusion that was pounding at their walls. He yanked the annoying thing out of his pocket just as another text window popped up.

“Q?”

And another…. And another… and another…

And then a selfie of Moneypenny appeared with this comment.

“What is wrong with this picture?”

“Q?”

“Q?”

“Q?”

“Not now Moneypenny!  Hacker!” he pounded the words on his phone screen hoping she would realise he was in the middle of something critical and go away.  But instead he propped his phone up on his work station where he could see it out of the corner of his eye knowing that she would likely continue her one sided conversation.  And she did…

“What’s wrong with this picture, since it seems I am going to have to answer myself is that it is me alone in it…. There is no Q in this picture. We had a girls night planned, did we not Quartermaster. ”

“Yes.  Work.” He sighed deeply texting her rapidly wishing there was some way to text his frustration to her at the moment so she would understand his predicament.

“Sofa. Film. Pizza. Nail Polish.  Wine. Lots of Wine.” Came in reply.  “That was out agenda for this scheduled monthly event.  But…. Once again there is something wrong with this picture.”

Q grabbed up his phone again and dashes off another message.   “As soon as I can. Leave me some pizza. And don’t drink all the wine, you cow.”

Over the next hours he was bombarded with pictures sent to him.  First Moneypenny snuggled up on the sofa in a throw. Then came the dancing lhama videos, the cat videos, and the screaming goat videos.   Next was a picture of Moneypenny assaulting the pizza delivery boy. He made a mental note to apologize for her rude behavior once more in hopes that they would not be banned from ordering.  Then it was a full glass of wine that he knew was poured for him… waiting. 

And then finally it was an upturned empty bottle of wine with a half-eaten pizza.  Along with a mournful text about how she had been abandoned in her hour of need and no one loved her anymore.

An hour later, Q had shooed the wannabe hacker out of MI6 territory and was ready to pack up and leave.

“Now…” he texted Moneypenny.

“I don’t know if I like you anymore.” Came her reply.

“You know you love me.  No one else tolerates your cow moods.  Did you leave me pizza and wine?” Q couldn’t help but smile at her petulance.

“Maybe” He realised she was pouting for being left alone on her well planned out ‘girls night’.

“On my way.”

“I may not answer the door.”  

“I’ll let you paint my toes pink.”

Well… I might still like you a tad.” Q grabbed up his coat and messenger bag leaving R to fend for herself for the remainder of the night.   Another text popped through as he reached the lifts.

“Order another pizza on your way.  Your turn to grope the pizza delivery boy.  “

 


End file.
